Wanna Play with Me?
by Matryoshka Boo
Summary: "Itu—itu gila! Mana mungkin aku melakukannya?" cerocos Draco begitu kembali tersadar dari kebengongannya. "Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku? Lagipula harga diriku sebagai seorang Malfoy akan ternodai!" First fic. Oneshot. RnR please?


**A/N :** Ini fic pertama saia, silahkan membaca. Draco dan Hermione jadi Ketua Murid, Dumbledore masih hidup, dan Snape masih jadi guru Ramuan. Karena saia emang labih suka kondisi yang seperti itu. Hehe.

**Disclaimer : **All Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling

Summary : "Itu—itu gila! Mana mungkin aku melakukannya?" cerocos Draco begitu kembali tersadar dari kebengongannya. "Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku? Lagipula harga diriku sebagai seorang Malfoy akan ternodai!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Wanna Play with Me?**

Hermione sedang duduk tepekur membaca buku di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Sesekali dia menyesap secangkir coklat hangat di hadapannya. Namun rasa nyamannya terganggu saat dia merasa sedang diamati seseorang. Dan benar saja, begitu diturunkannya buku dari wajahnya, Draco Malfoy, sang Ketua Murid Putra, sedang duduk di sofa di seberangnya. Draco duduk sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kiri dan wajahnya tampak bosan.

Hermione memutar bola matanya dan kembali mengangkat bukunya untuk dibaca. Hidupnya serasa di neraka sejak dia tinggal seasrama dengan Pangeran Slytherin itu. Hampir tiap hari mereka lalui dengan bertengkar. Kebanyakan hanya meributkan hal-hal kecil, mulai dari berebut kamar mandi, atau Crookshanks yang kadang mencuri kaos kaki Draco dan menggigit-gigitnya. Dan Hermione selalu beralasan, "Mungkin kaos kakimu baunya seperti ikan sarden, jadi Crookshanks menyukainya." Atau kalau lebih parah, kucing itu akan mencakar-cakar sepatu mengkilap Draco yang mahal. Ya, hal-hal seperti itulah.

Semenit kemudian Hermione kembali menurunkan bukunya karena merasa masih diamati.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione sengit.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain membaca setumpuk buku tebal tiap hari?" sahut Draco datar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau kau keberatan aku membaca di sini, aku akan pindah ke kamarku saja," kata Hermione sebal, berdiri dari sofanya.

"Jangan!" tiba-tiba Draco berteriak dan siap-siap berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Hermione menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kenapa dia? Pikirnya.

"Ehem, maksudku, aku tidak keberatan kau ada di ruangan ini," Draco berusaha menjaga wibawanya lagi dengan memperbaiki letak dasinya yang bergaris-garis hijau-silver. "Tapi paling tidak lakukanlah sesuatu selain membaca."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sedang bosan, Granger."

Hermione mendengus jengkel. "Lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

"Yah, kau kan bisa melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Maaf? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Hermione melemparkan pandangan menghina pada Draco. Draco menyeringai, mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Hermione.

"Granger, Granger, Granger. Tidak kusangka kau akan berpikir serendah itu. Mana mungkin aku mau melakukan hal seperti itu denganmu? Aku kira kau penyihir terpintar, eh?"

Hermione mendelik, tampak tidak senang dengan ucapan Draco. "Lalu apa maumu?"

"Tidakkah kau memiliki permainan yang menarik? Permainan Muggle, mungkin?"

Hermione memasang tampang terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Ho, kurasa sekarang kau tertarik dengan kehidupan Muggle, eh? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengikuti kelas Telaah Muggle saja, Draco Malfoy?" sindir Hermione, sambil menekankan nama 'Draco Malfoy'.

Draco mengernyitkan hidungnya jijik. "Aku tidak membutuhkan pelajaran konyol dan tidak berguna seperti itu. Untuk apa mempelajari makhluk primitif dan menyebalkan seperti para Muggle itu?"

Hermione—yang merasa tersinggung karena dirinya seorang Muggleborn— membanting bukunya kesal dan menatap tajam ke arah Draco. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini benar-benar membuatnya jengkel.

"Ayolah, Granger. Atau mungkin kau tidak tahu permainan yang menarik? Baiklah, aku mengerti. Pekerjaanmu kan cuma membaca buku saja. Jadi wajar saja kalau—"

"Truth or Dare," potong Hermione.

"Apa?" tanya Draco bingung.

"Truth or Dare. Kau tadi minta permainan yang menarik, kan? Aku rasa itu cukup menarik."

Draco tampak sedikit bersemangat. "Bagaimana cara memainkannya—Truth or Dare?"

"Permainan ini harus dimainkan paling tidak dua orang. Salah satu menanyai yang lain, Truth or Dare. Jika memilih Truth, maka kau harus menjawab apapun yang ditanyakan dengan jujur. Jika kau memilih Dare, kau harus melakukan apapun yang disuruh," jelas Hermione dalam satu tarikan napas. Meski begitu, tampaknya Draco dapat menangkap apa yang dikatakannya.

Draco mengernyitkan alisnya curiga. "Kenapa kau ingin kita memainkan itu?"

"Karena kau tadi meminta permainan yang menarik. Selain itu aku juga ingin menyingkirkan prasangka bodohmu tentang para Muggle." Hermione memberengut. "Jadi?"

"Tunggu. Bagaimana kita tahu kalau kita mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak?"

"Itu mudah." Hermione merogoh-rogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Pakai ini."

Ternyata yang dikeluarkan Hermione adalah sebotol kecil cairan. Dengan melihatnya sekilas saja, Draco langsung tahu cairan apa itu.

"Veritaserum? Kau bercanda? Tapi, dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Apa kau mencurinya dari—"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Aku membuatnya. Dan sebelum kita bermain, aku punya beberapa peraturan. Peraturan nomor satu, dalam satu giliran, hanya boleh memberikan satu pertanyaan. Dua, dilarang mengulang pertanyaan yang sudah diberikan. Tiga, tidak boleh menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lain. Dan empat, tantangan Dare wajib dilakukan apapun itu. Jika tidak, maka kita harus menuruti perintah si pemberi tantangan selama seminggu. Setuju?" Hermione mengulurkan tangannya.

Draco berpikir sebentar, lalu menjabat tangan Hermione. "Setuju."

Setelah mereka saling melepaskan tangan, mereka langsung mengusap-usapkan tangan mereka ke celana masing-masing, seolah baru saja menyentuh siput raksasa berlendir.

"Nah, sekarang minum ini," kata Hermione setelah meminum Veritaserum-nya. Draco patuh saja.

"Well?" tanya Hermione, kembali duduk ke sofa.

"Mudblood duluan."

Hermione mendelik. Tapi Draco acuh saja.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Hermione galak.

Draco menimbang-nimbang. Jika dia memilih Truth, mungkin yang akan ditanyakan Hermione hanyalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh dan membosankan seperti 'Apa buku kesukaanmu?'. Atau 'Apa warna favoritmu?'.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan, "Truth."

"Oke. Kenapa kau begitu membenci Mudblood?"

Ternyata dugaannya sedikit meleset. Namun ekspresi Draco sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan pertanyaan itu. "Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu membenci Mudblood. Tapi ayahku menanamkan doktrin padaku bahwa Mudblood tidak pantas menjadi penyihir. Katanya mereka itu rendah dan kotor. Hanya Pureblood-lah yang pantas menjadi penyihir. Truth or Dare?"

Hermione tampaknya tidak terlalu puas dengan jawaban Draco. Setelah berpikir sejenak, dia memutuskan, "Dare."

"Mmm... Baiklah," Draco menyeringai licik. "Aku mau kau menuliskan 'I Love Snape' di dahimu saat pelajaran Ramuan, dan pastikan Snape dan anak-anak sekelas melihatnya."

Hermione membelalak. "Apa? Apa kau sudah gila? Dan—dan apa kata teman-teman nanti? Lagipula aku bisa mendapat detensi!"

"A-a-a, Granger." Draco menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Ingat syarat nomor empat?" dia menyeringai lagi.

Hermione menggeram kesal, merasa termakan omongannya sendiri. "Ugh, baiklah. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?"

Sekarang giliran Hermione menyeringai. Draco bergidik melihatnya. Dia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kalau begitu aku mau pada saat makan malam, kau mendatangi meja Gryffindor, lalu naik ke atasnya dan mengatakan kalau kau mencintai Harry sedalam-dalamnya sejak pertama kali kalian bertemu, dan akan selalu mencintainya hingga ajal memisahkan kalian, dan ucapkan dengan keras," kata Hermione tanpa jeda. "Ah, ya. Dan pastikan semua guru dan murid dapat mendengarnya."

Hermione menyeringai, sementara Draco di hadapannya, mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"Itu—itu gila! Mana mungkin aku melakukannya?" cerocos Draco begitu kembali tersadar dari kebengongannya. "Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku? Lagipula harga diriku sebagai seorang Malfoy akan ternodai!"

"A-a-a, Malfoy. Ingat perjanjian kita tadi?" Hermione meniru gaya Malfoy menggerakkan jari telunjuknya.

Draco terus-terusan mengumpat. "Brengsek. Truth or Dare?" Wajah Draco yang biasanya pucat tanpa ekspresi kali ini memerah menahan emosi. Dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik gadis di hadapannya ini hingga lehernya patah.

"Truth?" Hermione lalu kembali menghirup coklatnya yang mulai dingin.

"Ha, sejak dulu aku ingin tahu hal ini. Apakah Potty dan Weasel adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai?" Draco menyeringai, lagi.

"Apa? Ohok! Uh!" Hermione tersedak cokelatnya. "Demi celana Merlin! Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Aku—aku tidak akan sanggup melihat mereka... Oh, Demi Godric!" Hermione tampak shock.

"Yeah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Draco memutar matanya malas. Tidak peduli dengan Hermione yang terbatuk-batuk dan shock.

"Aku rasa... tidak. Hei, tapi aku pernah melihat mereka berpelukan! Tunggu! Kenapa baru sekarang terpikir olehku bahwa mereka... Oh, tidak!" Hermione mulai histeris lagi.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kurasa itu sudah cukup menjelaskan kalau mereka berdua memang seperti yang kukira," kata Draco datar. "Sekarang giliranmu."

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Hermione untuk menenangkan diri.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Baiklah. Apa kau—seorang Pelahap Maut?" tanya Hermione agak ragu.

Suasana hening. Hermione merasakan perubahan atmosfer di sekitarnya. Ekspresi Draco mengeras, membuat mata kelabunya semakin dingin.

"Apa urusanmu dengan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Karena ayahmu juga seorang Pelahap Maut."

"Apa hal itu begitu penting?" bentak Draco.

"Bagiku, ya. Sekarang jawablah."

"Bukan!" jawab Draco masih dengan ekspresi dingin. Hermione mulai merasa permainan ini tidak lagi menyenangkan. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Kenapa kau mau berteman dengan Pothead dan Weasel? Mereka hanya sekumpulan orang menyedihkan. Dan kurasa mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk mengerjakan tugas dan PR."

Sekarang giliran Hermione yang menegang. "Jangan-hina-temanku-seperti-itu." Hening sejenak. "Kau tahu kenapa? Karena mereka adalah teman-teman terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Kami sudah seperti saudara. Tidak seperti teman-teman Slytherin-mu. Mereka hanya penjilat."

"Cih! Kami para Slytherin tidak butuh teman," kata Draco, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Truth or Dare?" tanya Hermione.

"Truth."

"Apa kau membenci ayahmu?"

Draco kembali mematung di tempatnya duduk. Kemudian perlahan dia memalingkan wajahnya menatap Hermione. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" desisnya.

"Karena aku ingin."

Draco mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain? Ya! Aku membencinya! Dia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya padaku! Dan aku senang dia dipenjara! Kau puas?" jawab Draco dengan marah.

Hermione sudah benar-benar merasa permainan ini tidak asyik lagi. Kemudian dengan sekali dengusan, dia membereskan buku-bukunya dan masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Draco yang sedang berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Dengar, Malfoy! Kau yang minta permainan ini, dan kau yang menghancurkannya, kau mengerti?"

BLAM!

Hermione membanting pintu kamarnya.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Esok paginya, Hermione sedang berjalan ke arah kamar mandi saat dilihatnya sesosok tubuh tinggi sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ya, Draco Malfoy. Hermione lebih memilih untuk berbalik saja. Namun terlambat, Draco telah melihatnya. Dia langsung berteriak memanggilnya.

"Hei! Herm—Granger!"

Hermione terpaksa berhenti dan berbalik. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Uh, itu—yang tadi malam, aku...aku..."

"Kau apa?" Hermione mulai tak sabar.

"Aku... Ugh, mwintra mwaarrrff."

Hermione berusaha menahan tawanya. Sebelumnya dia belum pernah mendengar Draco minta maaf. Suaranya seperti orang tercekik. Dan Draco mirip sekali dengan Squidward saat mau minta maaf pada SpongeBob karena dia mengerjainya pada hari April Mop.

"Pffftt... Apa? Aku tidak dengar," Hermione meletakkan satu tangannya di dekat telinga, pura-pura seperti orang tuli.

Wajah Draco memerah. "Aku bilang aku minta maarrfff! Senang?" teriak Draco.

Hermione tertawa lebih keras. "Ya, ya. Aku dengar sekarang. Baiklah, kau kumaafkan. Aku juga minta maaf. Tak kusangka seorang Malfoy akan meminta maaf." Hermione terus tertawa. Sementara Draco mendelik jengkel padanya.

"Tapi masih ada satu hal lagi, Granger."

"Ha? Apa itu?"

"Tadi malam kau pergi saat giliranku bertanya."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Demi Merlin, Malfoy! Kau masih mau melanjutkannya?"

"Ya."

"Oh, ya ampun," Hermione mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Baiklah. Tapi ini yang terakhir," lanjutnya malas.

"Truth or Dare?"

Hermione menimbang-nimbang. Jika dia memilih Truth, apa Draco akan menanyakan hal-hal yang menyinggung perasaan lagi? Karena itu dia lebih memilih dare.

"Dare."

Draco menyeringai. "Oke, Granger. Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak tadi. Aku mau... kau menciumku."

Mata Hermione membelalak lebar. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Hari ini Draco benar-benar ajaib. Tadi dia minta maaf, dan sekarang dia ingin Hermione menciumnya?

"Apa kau sudah sinting? Kau ini sakit jiwa ya? Mana mungkin aku menciummu?"

"Tidak. Aku masih normal. Dan aku mau kau melakukannya. Sekarang."

Hermione tampak bimbang. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum, dan maju perlahan ke arah Draco. Setelah berada tepat di hadapannya, dipegangnya kedua pundaknya. Kemudian dia berjinjit untuk mengimbangi tinggi Draco yang hampir sekepala lebih tinggi darinya, lalu didekatkannya wajahnya. Dia dapat melihat Draco menutup matanya.

Bibir mereka tinggal berjarak 5 senti...

Hermione dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Draco di bibirnya.

3 senti...

Hermione bisa merasakan degup jantung Draco yang semakin cepat.

2 senti...

Hermione menutup matanya, lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi kiri Draco dengan lembut. Hanya sedetik saja. Dan dia kembali berdiri di atas kakinya.

Draco merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipinya, hanya sebentar. Lalu dia membuka matanya bingung. "Hei, apa itu tadi?"

"Nah, aku sudah menciummu."

"Tapi bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku di sini," kata Draco sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya dengan putus asa.

"Oh, maaf. Kau tadi tidak bilang begitu, jadi kurasa itu sudah cukup." Hermione tersenyum puas. "Well, kapan kau akan melakukan tantanganmu?"

"Entahlah. Kau sendiri?"

"Baiklah, kita lakukan hari ini saja. Aku ingin tantangan konyol ini segera berakhir. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya. Bye!"

BLAM!

Draco masih terpaku di tempatnya, berusaha meresapi kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi kemudian dia tersadar.

"Hei! Granger! Aku sudah ada di sini duluan! Harusnya aku dulu yang mandi!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Saat berjalan di koridor untuk mendatangi kelas Ramuan, Hermione menjadi pusat perhatian. Hampir setiap murid yang berpapasan dengannya akan menoleh dua kali, lalu terkikik. Hermione tahu apa yang mereka tertawakan. Yeah, sepertinya memang bukan hal yang wajar melihat seorang Hermione Granger berjalan ke kelas Ramuan dengan tulisan 'I Love Snape' di dahinya.

Dan saat pelajaran Ramuan.

"Potong lima puluh poin dari Gryffindor karena telah melecehkan guru. Dan Miss Granger, kau mendapatkan detensi selama 3 hari," kata Snape dingin saat pelajarannya terinterupsi oleh suara tawa dan bisik-bisik di kelasnya. Sementara anak-anak Slytherin terus cekikikan sepanjang pelajaran, tak terkecuali Draco. Namun tawanya berhenti, dan wajahnya yang memang sudah pucat tampak semakin pucat saat dia melihat Hermione mengisyaratkan 'Makan Malam'.

Selama seharian itu, Harry dan Ron terus merongrong Hermione dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang maksud tulisan itu. Tapi Hermione lebih memilih tutup mulut. Dia hanya mengatakan "gencatan senjata", membiarkan temannya kebingungan.

Dan saat makan malam, Draco sebentar-sebentar menggeser posisi duduknya dengan gelisah. Saat dia menatap meja Gryffindor, dia bertemu pandang dengan Hermione yang mengirimkan tatapan 'lakukan-sekarang-atau-kubunuh-kau'.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya dengan sangat tidak ikhlas Draco menghampiri meja Gryffindor. Dia menerobos di antara tempat duduk dua orang murid, lalu naik ke atas meja. Setelah meminta perhatian dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, meski dengan wajah semerah rambut Ron, dengan lantang dia berteriak, "Aku mencintai Harry Potter sedalam-dalamnya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu, dan akan selalu mencintainya hingga ajal memisahkan kami!"

Harry yang sedang meminum jus labunya tersedak hingga muncrat ke mana-mana. Ron yang terkejut mencekik-cekik lehernya sendiri karena menelan tulang ayam, tak berbeda dengan murid-murid Gryffindor yang lain. Sepertinya Madam Pomfrey akan sibuk malam ini. Sementara di meja Slytherin, semua murid megap-megap, terutama Pansy Parkinson, yang sudah seperti ikan terlempar ke darat. Di meja Hufflepuff, hampir semua murid bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Sementara di meja Ravenclaw, anak-anak berusaha memikirkan alasan logis kenapa Draco Malfoy sampai mengatakan hal itu.

Dumbledore terkekeh di meja guru sambil menggumamkan, "Penyatuan antar-asrama."

McGonnagal yang mendengarnya langsung mendelik tidak setuju, dan tampaknya Snape juga begitu. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan bersumpah akan melakukan sesuatu pada Draco setelah makan malam nanti.

Dan Hermione hanya menyeringai puas di tempat duduknya.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**A/N :** Gimana? Suka? Benci? Aneh? Gaje? Garing? Kurang panjang? Plotnya kecepetan? Deskripsinya kurang?

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Karena ini fic pertama, mohon kritik dan sarannya. Kalau ada yang nemu misstypo, silahkan beritahu saya lewat review atau PM, biar saya perbaiki.

Thanks for reading!

REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
